A Day at the Beach
by Amicus Bonus
Summary: As Hollywood Arts celebrates summer vacation, Tori and André decide to spend a day at the beach. Oneshot, Tandré fluff.


**Okay, this is my second fanfic…..special thanks to sockstar, raindropdreamer, and for reviewing my first story, "Sick Days." Now, this story was inspired by the hot temperatures of the past month…Enjoy!**

Tori Vega was asleep in her room, dreaming of the exciting day to come. Hearing the sound of the alarm clock at exactly 9:30 A.M., Tori jumped joyfully out of bed.

"Yay!" she squealed. After shutting off the ringing alarm, she walked over to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth, then, she happily walked downstairs.

Now, nobody was home other than Tori. Trina had taken a week-long trip to Spain with her good friend, and her parents were roped up in a business trip to New York for three days. So, Tori was home alone. She cooked herself breakfast, feasting on some scrambled eggs and Applewood bacon. After devouring her food, she rinsed her dish, and put it in the dishwasher. Then, she went back up to her room to dress herself for the special day ahead.

The students of Hollywood Arts high school were on summer vacation for a week before this day came. On the final day of classes, Tori, André, Robbie, Cat, Beck, and even Jade had decided to celebrate the start of summer break at the beach together. In her room, Tori picked out her favorite bathing suit, changed into it, then put on her cover up, which included a t-shirt she bought at a Freight Train concert. Finally, putting on her black beach shorts, she ran down the staircase and sat on the couch, impatiently waiting for André to pick her up.

Not even five minutes later, she heard the doorbell ring. Sprinting to the door, she opened it to find André waiting for her.

"Hey, little Tori," André greeted her. "Ready for—"

And before André could see anyone else, he was pounced on by Tori, whose arms held him tightly to her. In her arms, André felt his heart skip a beat, even if she was only hugging him because she was eager to get to Pearl Beach.

"Haha, whoa, someone's excited!" André exclaimed, causing Tori to giggle.

However, noticing André's car, she found that no one else had come with him.

"Hey, André…where's everybody else?" Tori asked.

"Oh, about that," André replied, "well, Beck called and said that he threw up this morning, and that he and Jade couldn't make it, because he needed rest and Jade wanted to keep him company. Then, Cat called and said something about making an amazing discovery – that walnuts could talk."

Tori was puzzled. "Huh?" she questioned.

"I didn't want to know," André stated. "Anyway, after that, Robbie called and said that his grandmother needed 'Tech Support' again, and that he couldn't make it either. So, it's just gonna be you and me today."

"Oh, okay," Tori replied. "Let's go and have fun!"

So, Tori and André jumped into André's car and sped off to Pearl Beach, listening to some rock music all the way there. About a half hour later, they arrived in the parking lot of the beach, and, finding a parking space, unloaded their belongings, found a spot on the sand, and laid their blankets down. Then, they decided to eat lunch. Tori had packed a picnic lunch of ham and cheese sandwiches, along with potato salad and macaroni salad.

"Mmmm, excellent job with the grub, Tori," André complimented her after they finished eating.

"Aww, thanks André," she replied. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"I want to go swimming."

"But we just ate," Tori countered, "won't we get cramps?"

"Nah, don't worry about it, we didn't eat too much. And besides, if you get a cramp, I'll be there to save you from drowning," André said, winking in Tori's direction, causing her to release a very girlish giggle. Then, André took his shirt off to get ready to swim, and Tori was mesmerized by André's muscles. She knew that André was physically fit, but she didn't realize that he was so strong and buff. Unfortunately for her, André caught her staring.

"What'cha lookin' at, Tori?" he asked, teasingly, causing her to blush bright red.

"Um, uhh, I…uh…was looking at a...um….a seagull?" she said in a questioning tone.

"Sure," André replied sarcastically, knowing that she was staring at him.

"Okay, okay, just let me take my shirt and shorts off, so that we can swim."

Now it was André's turn to stare. After taking off her shirt, she revealed her perfectly tan skin and slim body. She was wearing a plain blue bikini top and bottom, and her jet black hair cascaded down her back perfectly. André felt as if he were looking at an angel, the most beautiful angel that could ever be created.

"Hey André, what are you staring at?" teased Tori.

"Oh no, don't you start with me, girl." André said, then he chased Tori down to the shoreline, where both ran into the ice cold water. However, neither of them stopped running until André caught up to her once the water was up to their waists. Catching her, André put his arms around her waist, and lifted her up above his head, keeping his embrace tightly around her. André took this opportunity to take in her scent. She smelled like fresh strawberries and ocean breeze and something else that was incredibly appealing and just so….Tori.

"André, put me down!" she exclaimed, laughing.

After putting her down, she chased André back to the shoreline, then down the beach, until she finally caught him, jumping on his back with her hands around his neck. André then gave her a ride on his back further down the beach, as they went exploring for beautiful shells and rare beach glass. Finally, they found about a thousand interesting shells with various different patterns, as well as various different colors of beach glass, including red, blue, gold, green, and clear glass. Then, they realized that they had been walking for so long that the sun was already setting.

"I guess we should start heading back," André said. Tori nodded her head, disappointed that the day had ended so quickly.

However, halfway back, they turned to look at the setting sun, which was just touching the horizon. The golden rays cast from the sun cause the sky to turn to shades of light orange, light pink, and lilac violet. The water was sparking gold, with the light dancing off the steady ebb and flow of the tide.

"Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful," Tori said wistfully.

"Not nearly as beautiful as the sweetest girl standing right beside me," André said in reply.

At this comment, Tori blushed a deep shade of red, saying, "André, do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, Tori! No words can adequately describe you splendor and beauty. You are the sweetest, cutest, most beautiful girl I know, and I mean every one of these words from the bottom of my heart."

As André spilled his heart out to Tori, tears of joy streamed down her eyes, and glistened in the sunlight, making her look even more magnificent. Tori pulled André into her arms, keeping him in a long, tight embrace. Then, looking into each others' eyes, passion radiated between their souls, and sparks flew as their lips touched chastely, but sweetly. They remained in that position for about 30 seconds, until André pulled away, saying, "I love you, Tori."

Tori happily replied, "I love you, too, André. Thanks for sharing this day at the beach with me. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the whole world right now except right here in your embrace."

"Come on, let's go home," André said. And so, they walked back, hand in hand, to the site of their blankets and umbrellas. They then packed up their things, and walked to André's car. André then drove Tori back to her house, and walked her to the door. Once they reached the patio, Tori said, "Thanks again for a great day, André! I really had the time of my life."

"Thank you for coming with me, Tori. I would have had a crummy day without you." André replied.

"Hey, you wanna spend the night? We could play some games, watch some movies, maybe kiss a little…" Tori stated as she winked at André.

Laughing, André replied, "Sure, I'll stay over! This way, I can keep you company while your parents are away."

As a gesture of thanks, Tori pulled André in for a quick hug. Then, leaving their beach supplies forgotten in André's car, they went inside Tori's house. That night, they would play video games, and have a movie marathon. During the movies, Tori leaned her head on André's shoulder, while he put his arms around her waist. In this position, they would fall asleep, dreaming of the day they spent together, and looking forward to their next special moment in the future.

**Okay, that's the story! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Pax Vobiscum,**

**Amicus Bonus**


End file.
